Casada con un extraño
by Carla Li Bieber
Summary: Sakura.. se preguntaba ¿que hice para terminar casada?  Espero & sea de su agrado!
1. La noticia

****1. Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.****

****2. Esta novela esta en facebook mi usuario es : Nessie Archuleta****

****Espero y les guste!****

**Capitulo 1**

**=La noticia=**

**Era un día normal, los rayos de sol iluminaban una habitación rosa, una chica de cabello casta****ño dormí****a**** tranquilamente.**

**-Kero…. –decía la chica de cabellos castaños-**

**El pequeño gato la lamia la manita de la chica…**

**-Kero!, pero mira que tarde es, me tengo que apresurar!**

**-Sakura se vistió, rápidamente…. Tomo su saco y se miro al espejo.**

**-Que tal me veo kero?**

**-Miau**

**-Es por eso que eres mi gatito preferido!**

**-Mounstro, se te hará tarde**

**-Que no soy un mounstro!**

**-Solo apurate…. Mama te espera **

**-Si, ya estoy lista. Bien kero, deséame suerte.**

**-Miau**

**Sakura tenia 17 años, recién cumplidos, era una niña carismática, soñadora y sobre todo alegre.**

**-Touya, ya te vas?**

**-Si, tengo que llegar temprano….**

**-Ten cuidado hijo…. **Ganbatte!

**-Arigatou papá! –dijo cerrando la puerta-**

**-nuestro Touya, esta creciendo….**

**-Lo sé amor, y sakura?**

**-Aquí estoy mamá!**

**-Hija, se te hara tarde- decía un hombre de lentes y cabellos castaños-**

**-Lo sé**

**-Que quieres de desayunar –decia la madre de Sakura-**

**-Solo jugo, estoy un poco mareada.**

**-son los nervios hija, te ira bien.**

**-Eso espero papá, bien ya me voy**

**-Pasara Tomoyo por ti?- decía su madre , tomando el vaso vacio-**

**-No, esta vez ire sola**

**-Quieres que te acompañe?- decía su papa nervioso-**

**-no papá, debes tener asuntos en la universidad bien…me voy! Sayonara!**

***Golpe de puerta***

**Los padres de Sakura eran unas personas amables, su padre Fujitaka era maestro de universidad…. Y su madre Nadeshiko, se dedicaba a los hogares de la casa.**

***Toc toc***

**-Yo ire….-decia Nadeshiko levantándose-**

**La madre de Sakura abrió la puerta. Cuando la abrió no había nadie, salió a ver si había alguien cuando….**

**-Fujitaka ven rápido!**

**-Que pasa amor?**

**-Mira- decía su esposa tomando un sobre-**

**-Es de…..**

**-Tan rápido?**

**- Lamentablemente si, ha llegado la hora…. **

**-Debemos ir a hablar con ellos, verdad?**

**-Tenemos que ir Nadeshiko, quizás se arrepientan del contrato….**

**-Ire por mi bolso**

**La pareja salió en su camioneta, muy deprisa…**

**En la preparatoria….**

**-Buenos días Sakura –decia una chica de lentes grandes**

**-Buenos días Naoko**

**-Sakura!**

**-Hola Tomoyo, buenos días Eriol**

**-Buenos días Sakura.**

***Timbre de clases***

**-Es mejor que entremos antes del profesor **

**Los chicos se dirigieron al salón y las clases transcurrieron normalmente….**

**Por otro lado los padres de Sakura….**

**-Bienvenidos señores Kinomoto**

**- ****ohayou gozaimasu –decian al par la pareja-**

**-Fujitaka?**

**-Hien? –Decia el padre de Sakura-**

**-Recibiste mi carta….**

**-Es por eso que estamos aquí.**

**-Bien, vamos pasen a mi estudio, Wei… podrías llamarle a la señora?**

**-Por supuesto señor Li**

**En el estudio…**

**-Tomen asiento, decía Hien**

**-Arigatou –Decia la madre de Sakura-**

**- Bien, es 10 de abril, y saben que…**

**-Si… la boda de nuestros hijos.**

**-Así es, ya es tiempo de que Syaoran tenga una esposa**

**-Pero… es ya esta enterado, conoce a nuestra cereza?**

**-Si, la conoce por fotos, y dejame decirte que quedo encantado.**

**-Puedo pasar?**

**-Adelante Ieran**

**-Hola Nadeshiko…. Fujitaka….**

**-Buenos días**

**-Les estaba comentando acerca de Syaoran. –decia el esposo de la señora Li**

**- Que bien, yo misma tome las fotos…!**

**-Que? –decia Nadeshiko sobre saltada**

**-larga historia querida, te la contare luego.**

**-Ieran…. Bueno, entonces cuando traerán a la niña? Que les parece hoy? Una cena…. Y daremos a conocer el compromiso les parece?**

**-Claro, por nosotros esta bien, a que hora?**

**- a las 7 de la noche….**

**-Aquí estaremos, **

**-Bien, eso es todo**

**-Compermiso –Dijeron la pareja Kinomoto y salieron de la mansión-**

**En la camioneta…..**

**-Como le diremos a Sakura…. –Decía sollozando la mujer-**

**-Lo haremos después de que llegue a la casa….**

**-Hasta aqui mi primer capitulo... Espero y sea de su agrado, es el primer Fanfic que subo...**

**Gracias por leer**

**#Carla Li Bieber**


	2. Conociendo

**Cap. 2**

**-Por fin acabo el primer dia!**

**-Te veias muy emocionada Sakura!**

**-Lo estaba Tomoyo.**

**-Ahora tenemos que ir a descanzar- decía Eriol-**

**-Si, bueno Eriol, Tomoyo me retiro…**

**-Porque Sakura?**

**- Mis padres quieren hablar conmigo… bueno adiós! –Dijo Sakura corriendo-**

**-Ya es la hora… -Decia Eriol viendo como Sakura se iba-**

**-Y nosotros estaremos para cuando nos necesite –Decia tomoyo tomando la mano de su novio-**

**-Vamos Tomoyo….**

**En la casa de Sakura….**

**-Estoy de vuelta! **

**Sakura se dirigió a la sala donde estaban sus papas sentados….**

**-Sakura, hij tom asiento tenemos que hablar…. –Deciala madre de Sakura con un tono serio-**

**-Que pasa mamá?**

**-Hija…. Ya tienes 17 y bueno…**

**-Papá dime ya!. Me están espantado**

**-Te casaras hija….**

**-Que? Es una broma verdad….**

**-Lamentablemente no amor –Su mama se sento a lado de Sakura para abrazarla.**

**-Porque?- decía Sakura entre lagrimas-**

**-Es por el futuro de Touya… sabes que aquí en Tomoeda, es muy difícil graduarse. **

**-Entonces… cuando conozco a mi prometido?**

**-Hoy mismo, iremos con la familia allí daremos a conocer tu matrimonio.**

**-Lo hare po mi hermano… el ya lo sabe?**

**-No, ese fue el trato que tuvimos con la familia **

**-Quien es es Li amor….**

**-Que? Estaré casada con un Li? –Decia Sakura levantándose bruscamente-**

**-Tu prometido se llama Syaoran…**

**- Vaya…. Ire a mi cuarto…**

**-La cena es a las 7.**

**-Estare lista a esa hora….**

**Sakura subió a su recamara, ella derramaba sus lagrimas… no podía creer que estaría comprometida con un Li…. Ella sabia algunos chismes que corrían por Tomoeda… Se decía que Syaoran Li era un "tipejo", quien sabe cuántas mujeres habían pasado por su cama. Y por eso Sakura se sentía una más de esas mujeres….**

**-Miau…**

**-Lo siento Kero**

**-Miau?**

**-No tienes hambre? –Decia la dueña del gato, mirando hacia el plato de comida del felino-**

**-Miau….**

**-Ven, vamos al balcón….**

**-Ya viste? Que lindas están las estrellas!**

**-Sakura! Son las 6 en punto!**

**-Tan rápido? Ettooo ya voy! Bien kero es hora de apresurarme.**

**Sakura, se apresuro a vestirse y se puso este vestido **./imgres?q=ropa+japonesa&start=306&um=1&hl=es&sa=N&biw=1366&bih=659&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=8ORkcMzJGnVDKM:&imgrefurl=./ropa-japonesa-asiatica-iid-268911908&docid=bAY89Sj6Qcs4wM&imgurl=./ui/16/27/08/1320674983_268911908_&w=576&h=464&ei=-ZtRT-GGCsmDsALprJXwBQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=404&sig=108717703194164359122&page=11&tbnh=134&tbnw=165&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:23,s:306&tx=116&ty=112

**En cuanto Sakura termino de vestirse, bajo a ver sus papás ella recordó que su hermano no llegaría a dormir en su casa, esta vez era turno de estar con su novia.**

**-Que linda te ves hija!**

**-Gracias papá**

**-Bien, vamos….**

**La familia kinomoto se fue en su camioneta en menos de media hora estaban en la residencia de los Li…**

**-Buenas noches, Wei…**

**-Buenas noches señores Kinomoto**

**Sakura le dedico una cálida sonrisa **

**-Buenas noches**

**-Hien, buenas noches…**

**-Vaya llegaron puntuales adelante, ella es su hija?**

**-Si, ella es –decia muy orgullosa su mamá-**

**-Como te llamas?**

**-Etto… Sakura kinomoto –Decía a castaña haciendo una pequeña reverencia-**

**-Mi nombre es Hien Li. Bien pues vamos a la sala….**

**La familia se dirigió a la sala donde…..**


	3. La Condicion

**Hey chicas! Este capítulo esta medio enredado, si no entienden no duden en preguntarnos, habrá algunas partes en las cuales narraran los personajes de la historia… disfrútenlo y comenten!**

**1. los personajes pertenecen a Clamp**

**#Daavid Li Mizuno & Ness' Little Skyscraper**

**Cap.3**

**La familia Kinomoto fue bien recibida en la mansión Li, Sakura estaba impresionada….**

**-Fujitaka!**

**-Buenas noches Hien …**

**-Pense que no vendrían…**

**-Ella debe ser Sakura –decia la mujer de cabello negro-**

**-Ven amor….- Decia Nadeshiko-**

**Sakura se acercaba lentamente… para ella esto le daba igual.**

**-Eres muy hermosa, debo decir que te pareces a tu madre…**

**-Gracias, señor…**

**-Solo llamame Hien, dentro de poco seremos familia ¿no es asi Ieran?**

**-Asi es, ten confianza en nosotros Sakura… ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?**

**-Claro, por mi no hay problema…**

**-Bien, pasemos a cenar…**

**En el comedor…**

**-Wei…**

**-digame señor…**

**-Puedes ir a ver a Syaoran?**

**-No es necesario padre…**

**-Te tardaste mucho hijo….**

**-Lo siento, estaba con Eriol…**

**Sakura, no levanto la cabeza… se le hizo extraño que el chico dijera el nombre de Eriol….**

**-No, deseguro es otro Eriol, no puede ser el mismo- pensó Sakura-**

**-Ven hijo, te presentare….**

***Narra Syaoran***

**Conocer a los padres de mi "prometida" fue raro… jamás había conocido a personas tan amables… cuando ingrese al comedor había una chica… no logre ver su cara, era tan timida?**

**-& ella es Sakura… -Decía mi padre lleno de felicidad-**

**-Un placer conocerte, puedo llamarte por tu nombre?**

**-Claro... puedo llamarte Syaoran?**

**Escuche una risita, supuse que vendría de mi madre…**

**-Si…**

**Tome asiento a un lado de la castaña… cuando acabo la cena… me pregunte si ella quería dar un pase por el jardín, no dude en preguntarle.. ella accedió asi que la diriji al jardín…**

**En el jardín…**

**-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**-La que tu quieras, Sakura…**

**-¿Por qué yo?**

**-Que?**

**Dios, ese vestido que traia me volvió loco, le quedaba perfecto resaltaba toda su figura… una de las cosas que cambiaran cuando seas mia, será tu guardarropa… **

**-Porque me escogiste a mi?**

**No supe que decirle, me quede callado y solo baje la mirada…**

**-Ya sé, para ser una de las que han pasado por tu cama?**

**-Tu también crees esos chismes?**

**-No son verdad?**

**-Claro que no, **

**-Son rumores?**

**-Es típico que inventen cosas sobre mí… a decir verdad no he querido tener relaciones.**

**-Vaya, entonces…porque me escogiste a mi..**

**-Ya casi cumplo 18 años, y mi padre me dijo que podía escoger una esposa… Un día te vi con Daidoji en la preparatoria**

**-¿Cómo conoces a Tomoyo…?**

**-Por Eriol…**

**-Ajammm… continúa…**

**-Eres diferente Sakura… -Dije tomando sus manos-**

**-A que te refieres?**

**-No te conozco perfectamente, pero me llamaste la atención.**

**-No entiendo…**

**-No es necesario entender, no te quiero utilizar… ¡eso dalo por hecho!**

**-Gracias**

**Hubo como 5 minutos de silencio, nos quedamos viendo poco a poco me fui acercando a ella…cada vez se acortaba la distancia entre nosotros, ella no se movia solo escuchaba su respiración hasta que…**


	4. La Condicion Pt 2

**Este capítulo corre a mi cargo… Daavid!**

**Disfruten este capitulo**

**#Daavid Li Mizuno [BelieberBoy]**

**Capitulo 4**

**Al fin acortamos la distancia… sus labios eran tan… dulces, sabían a cereza… no sabía si profundizar el beso, o mantenerlo lento…. Ella puso sus brazos en mi cuello, yo la tome de la cintura y la acerque hacia mi…**

-Creo que no es… -Dijo la chica con respiración entre cortada-

-Lo siento, me deje llevar… discúlpame… -aun no la soltaba de su cintura-

-No… no te preocupes… todo está bien

-Segura…?

-Si, confía en mí..

***Fin de la narración de Shaoran*-**

-Creo que deberíamos entrar…

-Como gustes… -Dijo Shaoran tomando la mano de Sakura-

**Entraron a la casa…**

-Sakura, Syaoran… estábamos por irlos a buscar…

-No era necesario…

-Bien tomen asiento debemos hablar….

-Espero y ya sepas Sakura, te casaras con Shaoran…

-Ya estaba al tanto…

-Dentro de algunos días viviras con Shaoran…

-Que? –Dijo Sakura, sus lagrimas caían por su rostro – Mamá, Papá …

Los padres de Sakura no respondían….

-Tranquila Sakura, decía Ieran

-Bien…

-Por favor Sakura, no llores…

-Y cómo quieres que reaccione? Con una sonrisa?

**Shaoran, se quedo callado ante la respuesta de Sakura…**

-Sakura, compórtate-Dijo su mamá dulcemente-

-Wei, les está entregando unos papeles… solo firma Sakura….

Sakura firmo el papel y se lo entrego al mayordomo….

-Wei, entregale ese papel a Shaoran para que firme…

-Hien… acaso ese papel es?

-Así es Nadeshiko… Sakura y Shaoran son esposos por lo civil….

-Que?, no no no! En este momento mi vida acabo? –Decia Sakura, llorando-  
>Yo me largo… no quiero estar más aquí<p>

**Sakura se fue corriendo, Shaoran salió detrás de ella…**

**Los padres de Sakura se alteraron a ver a su hija en ese estado…**

-Tranquilos… Shaoran la traerá de vuelta… necesito hablar con ustedes.

**Shaoran alcanzo a Sakura…. La tomo del brazo y…**

-Dejame ir…

-Sakura, no lo entiendes, no arruinare tu vida… yo te hare feliz!

-Claro… sabes, ya tuve una experiencia así y no la volveré a repetir…

-Lo sé, es por eso que YO te hare feliz… solo deja de llorar…

-NO! Tu arruinaste mi vida! Mi sueño de ser Arqueóloga se fue… todo gracias a ti.

Shaoran, estaba enojado,tomo con más fuerza a Sakura…

-Me estas lastimando!

- No me importa, trate de ser comprensivo contigo… ahora estamos casados y tu eres mi esposa…

Shaoran se dirigió con Sakura a su coche….

-A donde me llevas?

-A donde tenga que llevarte!

Sakura vio el coche y dijo…

-Ni loca me subiré a ese coche…

-Bien-…

**Shaoran cargo a Sakura, y la subió a su coche…**

**En el coche…**

**El trayecto fue silencioso…Hasta que Sakura se armo de valor y pregunto…**

-A donde me llevas

-A donde tenga que llevarte-respondió fríamente Shaoran-

**-Hasta aquí el 4to capitulo, les gusto? **

**Disculpen la mala ortografía...**

**#Daavid Li Mizuno [Belieber Boy]-**


	5. Despreciando el apellido Li

_**Notas iniciales de la autora:**_

_**Hola Primero que nada les quiero pedir una disculpa **_

_**Por no poder subir este capitulo pero espero y lo disfruten gracias por sus comentarios **_

**Capitulo 5**

**Sakura, no decía nada solo miraba como se iban alejando de esa gran mansión…**

**-Dime donde me llevas!**

**-A un hotel –Dijo shaoran firamente…**

**-(oh Dios mio, me esta llevando a nuestra luna de miel ) –Pensó Sakura aterrada…**

**-Jajaja, quita esa cara Sakura… no te llevo para que seas mi mujer, bueno aun no… -Dijo sonriendo- tan solo te llevare para que puedas descansar, tuviste un día agitado… No te llevo a nuestra casa, porque queda bastante lejos.**

**-Ok… y tu… dormirás conmigo? –Dijo preocupada-**

**-Deja de pensar en eso Sakura, no dormiré contigo, solo en nuestra luna de miel.  
>Según mi papá mañana será nuestra boda por la iglesia… solo estarán tus padres, amigos mi familia y nosotros dos… ¿a quien quieres invitar?<strong>

**-Invitare a Tomoyo, Chiharu,Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki, Yukito & supongo que Eriol…**

**-Eriol ira porque es mi primo…**

**-tu primo?**

**-Es larga historia Sakura, algún día te la podre contar…Vamos Sakura, quita esa cara… no te vas a casar con el hombre más feo del mundo, porque que yo sepa… No lo soy -Dijo Shaoran, viendo al frente-**

**-(Es cierto Sakura, se ve muy lindo conduciendo… no espera que estoy diciendo? Okey, lo admito es muy guapo…) Mmmmm….**

**-Ves, lo que te digo!**

**- Que nunca te has mirado en un espejo? Que pregunta!**

**-Mm… claro que me he visto en el espejo –Dijo Shaoran con el seño fruncido-**

**-Vaya… ¿Y cuantos espejos has roto?**

**-No me parece gracioso Sakura… pareces una niña inmadura.**

**-Ok, soy una niña inmadura, ¿No querrás casarte así verdad?**

**-Si , este es tu juego… pues juegas muy mal, porque no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión… Sakura, no entiendes que ya estas casada? Por la ley llevas un gran apellido! Es LI!**

**-Okey señor LI… es así como es tu apellido, ahora va el mio… loa verdad es extraño que salga de mi boca… y ya no más… Sakura Kinomoto sino Sakura Li, suena tan extraño….**

**-Así es, suena tan hermoso, combina muy bien, ya llegamos es aquí donde te quedaras hasta mañana, nuestro casamiento. Tu mamá y mi mamá vendrán con maquillistas y todo eso…. Verás que serás muy feliz a mi lado… de lo contrario, me separare de ti, te lo prometo.  
>Pero eso si….te dare un plazo de 1 año, si no logras enamorarte de mi… te dare el divorcio <strong>

**-De verdad? –dijo con mucho entusiasmo- Me estas hablando encerio?**

**-Si, tan solo con una condición…**

**-La que tu quieras, Shaoran…..**

**Shaoran freno el auto, se volteo a mirar a Sakura, borrando la sonrisa en su rostro…. **


	6. Conocernos?

**Capitulo 6 **

**Anterior mente….**

**-De verdad? –dijo con mucho entusiasmo- Me estas hablando encerio?**

**-Si, tan solo con una condición…**

**-La que tu quieras, Shaoran…..**

******Shaoran freno el auto, se volteo a mirar a Sakura, borrando la sonrisa en su rostro….**

**-Que durante este año, no me engañes, con nadie si tu me llegas a engañar nuestro contrato se rompe. Y tu te quedaras conmigo para siempre, Y en vez de hacerte feliz… hare todo lo contrario. Porque me cuesta perdonar un engaño, y cada vez que te vea me recordaras a el… y asi no podre perdonarte, así que si me vas a engañar te vas a aguantar, si es que no te enamoras de mi. Que estoy seguro que caeras, y redondita me pediras que todos lo días tengamos relaciones! –Dijo riendo-**

**-Estás loco?, nunca te pediré eso, es más ni siquiera quiero que me beses, ni que me toques! –dijo Sakura gritando-**

**-Eso lo dices ahora, Sakura… **

**-Deja de decir estupideces!**

**-Quita esa cara Sakura, y sonríe más, para eso estoy para hacerte sonreír siempre.**

**-Lo dudo, y mucho creo que me mataras en vez de hacerme reír…**

**-Cálmate si?, era una pequeña broma, ahora bájate ya llegamos.**

**-Aquí? Se ve muy caro, solo es por una noche…**

**-Y que tiene? Vete acostumbrando, porque así vivirás de ahora en adelante…así que sonríe… no he visto una sola sonrisa, anda regálame una sonrisa…**

**-No ni lo pienses, señor Li…**

**-Mmmm… no me digas señor Li… llamame Shaoran, o mejor… mi amor…..**

_**-Hasta aquí este capitulo, perdon por o subir más, pero como les dije, en la página ya hay 13 capitulos por si se preguntan, la pagina es "Por Las Que Aman A Shaoran Li"**_

_**& si me quieren agregar a fb mi usuario es: Carla Li River**_

_**Bueno hojala & lo hayan disfrutado!-**_


	7. Conociendo a Li Shaoran

**Capitulo 7.**

**Los personajes de esta histora no me pertenecen pertenecen a CLAMP**

-Que? Ni loca te llamare así,

-Jaja, ya me lo diras…

-Sigue soñando señor Li

-Vamos Sakura, ya quita esa cara –Decía sonriendo-

-Nunca dejas de sonreir?, deja de tomarme por mi cintura… señor Li

-Deja de llamarme así, señora de Li

-No me llames así, no lo soy… bueno Etto…

-Aja…

-Bienvenido, señor Li.

-Gracias, Oh Ha Ni…. Mi reservación para la suite por favor –Dijo Shaoran, con un tono serio-

-Claro señor, ya esta lista. Señorita le puedo ayudar?, parece que se equivoco, no damos donaciones.

-No Oh Ha Ni, ella es Sakura, mi esposa….

-(Luego de que esta tal Oh Ha Ni, me llamara así, ashhh!... quien se cree para ¿llamarme así? Luego de que Shaoran, le dijera que soy su esposa, que suena tan extraño, mire como cambiaba su cara, y fue como su mirada se fue al vacio, me parece raro… o ella tenia algo con Shaoran?. O es mi imaginación?) –Decia Sakura para sus adentros-

-Tu..tuu..e…eres..su..su…?

-Si, algún problema con eso? Ella es la señora Li.

-Esta bien, disculpe señora Li.

-No, no por favor no me llames así solo Sakura…

-Acaso no quiere llevar el apellido Li?

-Exacto, -Al decir eso todos los empleados miraban a Sakura, por otro lado Sakura, quería saber porque para ellos era muy importante el apellido Li…-

-Jaja, no le hagan caso ella esta bromeando….

Despues de que Shaoran dijera eso, los empleados empezaron a reir, y continuaron con sus trabajos, Shaoran miraba un poco enojado a Sakura-

-Su esposa es bastante graciosa señor Li.

-Si, lo sé es por eso que me case con ella… es muy sonriente, le encanta reírse, pero lo que más me gusta es su sonrisa…

-Aja si claro, donde esta mi habitacion? –Dijo Sakura, ignorando a Shaoran-

-Su habitacion esta en el ultimo piso, la suite 325.

Sakura se dio la media vuelta y se dirijio a su suite…

-Que haces, me estas siguiendo?, tu no dormirás conmigo, ni lo sueñes…

-Hey, recuerda que es NUESTRA suite, no TU suite, y también recuerda que estamos casados…

-Que con eso?

-Que esa suite es para recién casados, y me parece muy mal lo que hiciste…. En despreciar mi apellido. No me pareció nada agradable, espero que no se vuelva a repetir, tienes que saber muchas cosas y que mejor para ponernos al dia.

-Okey, lo siento….

Las puerts del asensor se abrieron y entraron a su suite…. Era extremadamente hermosa. **–Ustedes imagínense como sería la suite de Sakura & Shaoran-**

-Oh por dios!, esta hermosa!

-Veo que te encanta, me alegra ….

-Si, pero no tenias que hacer nada de eso, tan solo es una noche, no una semana…

-Y? eres mi esposa y como tal, te mereces esto. Y mucho más, aparte este hotel es mío, ahora ve a bañarte, luego tenemos que hablar..

-De que?

-Te aclarare algunos asuntos, que no conoces de mi…y que debes saber si vamos a vivir juntos, también cosas sobre ti, que debo saber, ya que no se nada sobre ti….

**-Hasta aquí, espero y les haya gustado, este capítulo lo escribí Yo [Daavid]**  
><strong>Gracias por sus comentarios!<strong>

**Esperemos y les guste esta historia...**

**#Daavid Li Mizuno [Belieber Boy]**


	8. Como quieres que te llame!

**Capitulo 8**

**Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP**

-Mmmmmmm, por mi no hay problema, pero espera, iré a bañarme.

_**Sakura tenía miedo, de que Shaoran entrara tenía bastante miedo… Cuando abrió la puerta, se fijo si estaba Shaoran, al no verlo agacho su mirada y allí estaba una bolsa con una nota**_

_**"Sakura, debíamos estar atentos, Shaoran es muy predecible, le pedí a tu madre que hiciera esta pequeña maleta con lo esencial para ti…. Ieran Li"**_

_**Sakura tomo la bolsa, y saco su camisón.**_

-Sé que es súper corto, y antes no me molestaba en lo absoluto, siento que esto podría exitarlo, y también se que podría dejar de cumplir su palabra._** –Dijo Sakura, cuando tomo su camisón-**_

_**Después de haberse cambiado todo, salió por unos bocadillos, Sakura tenía bastante hambre!, estaba súper cansada, se sentó en la gigante cama de corazón. Cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.**_

-Mmmm, ¿quien es?

-Soy yo, ya te cambiaste?

-Si, pasa…

**_Sakura pensó que el castaño, se le iba a quedar viendo embobado, pero no fue así, parecía que la castaña tuviera una manta._**

-Necesito, hablar contigo….

-De que?

-Pues en primera, de algunas cosas que debes saber sobre mi, y cosas que debo saber sobre ti.

-Esta bien, empieza tu…

-En primera, soy hombre de palabra, y todo lo que te de mi palabra, confía que sucederá, en segunda soy dueño de estos….. hoteles y varias empresas.

-Mmmm… si creo que ya me di cuenta… señor Li

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo, estos son mis hoteles, y otra cosa más…  
>Como ya soy tu esposo, quiero que me llames Shaoran, o mi amor, o lo que se te ocurra! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? –Dijo Shaoran, resaltando la última palabra-<p>

-Mmmm… okey, te llamare mi amor, te parece?

-¿De verdad? –Dijo shaoran con alegría

-Como crees…! Estaria loca para llamarte así…!  
>Contento, señor esposo?<p>

-Mmm, asi esta mucho mejor, pero no me gusta.

-Claro…

-Puedo seguir contándote?

-Así, perdón….

-Algo muy importante que debes de saber, es algo que no soporto. Soy muy celoso Sakura, no me gustaría que les estes coqueteando a alguien que no ¡sea yo!.

-Mmmm, vaya… solo ten en cuenta que tengo 17 y YO también tengo hormonas.

-Tus hormonas no son pretextos para que puedas engañarme…

-Tranquilo, solo estaba bromeando.

-Eso espero –Dijo Shaoran, soltando un suspiro-

_**Shaoran le conto muchas cosas a Sakura, ella a veces se impresionaba…le dijo con quien trabajaba, y a veces, la tenía que dejar, Sakura quería gritar de la felicidad, pero prefería quedarse callada. Luego de decirle como actuar, el castaño le dijo que tenía que cambiar su guardarropa.**_

-¿Estás loco?, ni loca pienso cambiar mi guardarropa.

-Eres mi esposa Sakura, y no te puedes vestir como una niña… Y se acabaron esos vestidos cortos….

-Perdiste toda la razón, tu eres el que se quiso casar conmigo, sin que yo aceptara!, y lo que es peor…. ¡SIN AMARTE!

-Se acabo la discusión Sakura, he dado una orden, espero que me hallas entendido… no quiero hablar dos veces, tienes que parecer de más edad.

-Más edad?, Tengo 17 años! 17! Que parte no entendiste, si tanto te molesta esto… ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?

-Sakura, me case contigo para salvarte… se lo que pasaste, es por eso que me case contigo!

-¿Como sabes eso? Nadie lo sabe! –Dijo Sakura, llorando-

-Eso es lo de menos, solo quiero arreglar ese daño…. Es por eso que te pido que pongas de tu parte, asi todo saldrá bien.

-Mmmmmm… pero que pasara con eso de ya sabes… -Dijo Sakura poniéndose roja-

-De que hablas Sakura?

-Pues de eso…

-¿Qué es eso?

-Acaso eres tonto y no me entiendes?

Sakura vio que el brillo de los ojos de Shaoran desaparecía…

-Lo siento, pero no me entiendes! –Dijo Sakura, suspirando-

-No, no logro entenderte, no me hables con adivinanzas

-Esta bien, ¿Qué pasara con mañana? –Dijo, levantándose-

-Ahh, eso…Nos casaremos por la iglesia y espero que cooperes…

-Si, eso ya lo sé, pero…. Después de nuestra boda… -Dijo sentándose de nuevo-

-Mmm… pues iremos a nuestra casa.

-Si, ya lo sé ¿pero qué haremos allí?

-Ahh, eso es a lo que te refieres! Como te dije… yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, y no te hare mía… pero eso si, no será para siempre…

-Vaya gracias!, Un momento… como que no será para siempre?

-Sakura… Crees que no tengo necesidades de hombre?, por si no te diste cuenta, soy un hombre…solo te dare un plazo, cuando tu estes a mitad de tus 17 años… serás mi mujer… pero no haremos nada… y aunque quieras… no lo haremos.

-Estas loco?, no tienes fiebre?... quien te dijo que yo quiero?

-Solo digo… más adelante sabrás más cosas de mi, solo hay que darnos tiempo para conocernos mejor. Ahora necesito saber sobre ti…

_**-Hasta aquí el 8 capitulo, espero y les guste… **_


	9. La boda

**Capitulo 9**

_"El día de la boda"_

-Esta bien, que quieres saber sobre mi?

-Como te enamoraste de este idiota?

-Eso, a ti no te importa… -Dijo Sakura mirando hacia la ventana

-Te pego? Que fue lo que paso!

-Me estas incomodando con tus preguntas…

-Lo siento… eres mi esposa, y solo quiero saber que fue lo que sucedió…

Le dedico, una calida sonrisa y…

-Quieres dejar de sonreir? Me molesta… ya se que tienes una bonita sonrisa, y que quieres mostrarla…

-Así que piensas que tengo una bonita sonrisa…?

-Que?

**Shaoran, tomo los dos últimos pedazos de fruta… y… el primer pedazo lo metió en su boca… a Sakura le dieron ganas de comer fruta, pero bueno era la ultima,**

-Oye, me das ese pedazo?

-Este?

-Si

-Claro, toma…

-Gracias

De nuevo Shaoran sonrio…

-De que te ries?

-De que me gusta tu sonrisa… Tu si tienes bonita sonrisa

-Yo?, pero si no sonreí…

-Claro que lo hiciste… al momento de decirme gracias, me gusta el carácter que llevas ahora, tierno y dulce.

**Shaoran podía ser muy agradable, cuando el quería, Sakura le conto un par de cosas, algunos secretos, su sueño de ser Arqueóloga, Shaoran le hacia bromas, para levantar el animo de Sakura, después de que Sakura mirara su celular, y hablo otras 2 horas, pero Shaoran le dijo que se tenia que ir… para que ella pudiera descanzar.**

**EL DÍA DE LA BODA…**

-Hija, hija… despierta

-Sakurita, despierta hoy te casas…

-Que?, ah si si cierto… -Dijo Sakura sin animos-  
>Oh Por Dios, que es todo esto?<p>

-Especialistas ….

-Señora, donde coloco el vestido…

-Allí esta bien, verdad Ieran?

-Si allí, déjelo gracias.

-Ese vestido es mío?

-Si, señorita Li… déjeme decirle que es muy caro, le va a quedar perfecto, ya veo porque Shaoran se enamoro de ti….

-Disculpa… ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Saaya Mizuno, amiga diseñadora de Shaoran.

-Un gusto, Mizuno-Chan

-Hay querida, llamame Saaya, puedo llamarte Sakura?

-Sakura, tu baño esta listo, ahora ve a bañarte… -Decia su mamá-

-Donde esta Shaoran….?

-Tranquila, Sakura… le dije que el no te podía ver antes de la boda, así que no tienes porque preocuparte.

-Gracias Saaya

**_Sakura entro al baño, ella no dejaba de pensar que lo iba a besar, allí estaba el vestido de novia & vaya que era bonito… _**

-Sakura, te ves soñada!

-Jajaja, Saaya, te me figuraste a Tomoyo…

-Tomoyo?, conoces a Tomoyo?

-Claro, es mi mejor amiga…

-Ella me ayudo a diseñar tu vestido!

-Wow, le agradeceré más tarde… Gracias Saaya

-Bien, emm tengo que ir a ver al novio, es capas de no poderse poner una corbata, suerte….

**_Llego el momento decisivo para Sakura, ella se sentía sola, en la enorme limosina, su padre la tomo de la mano y la llevo al altar allí estaba Shaoran, con una gran sonrisa…_**

-Te ves hermosa Sakura… te ves como una princesa, mi princesa…

-Gracias….

-Tu… Shaoran Li, aceptas a Sakura Kinomoto como esposa….

-Si, acepto

-Tu, Sakura Kinomoto, aceptas a Shaoran Li como tu esposo?

_**Perdon si me tardo en subir estos fic... pero no he tenido mucho tiempo disponible, les agradezco sus comentarios... ya soy medio famosa...!**_

**_Este es mi usuario de facebook : Carla Li River & de mi primo, quien me ayuda a escribir esta historia Daavid Gomez. muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes! & por ponerme como autora favorita..._**

**_Atentamente: Carla Li Bieber_**


End file.
